


two-legged rat

by Weboury



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, POV Jaime Lannister, Short One Shot, en español, porque el chiste no sirve si no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weboury/pseuds/Weboury
Summary: Jaime y Brienne entrenan para una competencia de montañismo, y Brienne no quiere ayudar a hacer el asunto más llevadero. Jaime trata de cantar para entretenerse y, si tiene suerte, molestarla.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	two-legged rat

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mis amigas que estaban releyendo AFFC y se dieron cuenta que en la traducción Jaime le dice "adefesio" a Brienne. No he dejado de cantar la canción desde entonces lol.
> 
> No hay nada serio que ver aquí, el trabajo está sin betear por lo mismo.

“Más rápido,” la mujer le urgió por encima del hombro. “Si no, nunca vamos a llegar.”

Jaime chasqueó la lengua. Brienne Tarth lo había arreado como ganado desde que salieron del castillo, que era su punto de arranque, y él empezaba a cansarse.

“Estoy aburrido.”

“Estamos entrenando,” gruñó la giganta. Como con dos metros de piernas y piel blanquísima, llena de pecas y quemaduras de sol, Jaime frecuentemente se preguntaba si no sería alguna criatura mágica diseñada para sacar lo peor de él.

“Podríamos conversar un poco,” Jaime siguió, rogando para sus adentros que ella estuviera tan frustrada como él. “¿Has visto alguna película recientemente?”

Brienne gruñó de nuevo. “Prefiero entrenar en silencio.” Fijando la mirada al frente, Brienne siguió avanzando a zancadas, determinada a cruzar las Tierras de los Ríos como si fuera un paseo en el parque.

Jaime calló, resignado, y aunque pudo haber aumentado el paso, decidió no hacerlo, quedándose detrás de ella. 

Cuando le había anunciado a Tyrion que iba a participar de la competencia de excursionismo ese año, su hermano menor se había reído en su cara. Jaime había refunfuñado que iba a cruzar la Cresta Sur, costara lo que costara, y que él y que toda la gente de Tully Enterprises iban a tener que tragarse sus palabras. 

Aparentemente, sólo dos personas se habían inscrito al final. Brienne Tarth había estado aún más consternada que él cuando llegó a la oficina, llevando el ceño fruncido e instrucciones de Catelyn Stark para entrenar juntos para la competencia. “Queramos o no,” Brienne había dicho con comedida desesperación. 

_Tal es mi suerte_ , Jaime suspiró para sí. Tener que caminar por días con la mujer que más lo odiaba en la oficina era algo típico de su vida, pero lo cansaba. Había tratado por días de endulzarla un poco, pero nada parecía funcionar. Brienne era dura como piedra, con una voluntad de hierro que la hacía triunfar en todo lo que se proponía… Incluyendo ignorarlo. Lastimosamente, Jaime no se rendía tan fácil.

“Hey, Brienne,” dijo de nuevo, trotando hasta alcanzarla. “¿Algún libro nuevo? Vi que salió esa novela de la saga que lees y…”

“En serio,” Brienne apuntaló el pie en el suelo. “ _En serio_ , prefiero entrenar sin que me hablen. Gracias.”

Jaime suspiró, pensando que perder una batalla no era perder la guerra, y la dejó adelantarse de nuevo. 

Se dedicó entonces a mirar alrededor. Al menos las vistas eran lindas, y se entretuvo en observar al viento jugando entre los árboles, las aves danzando en el cielo, el ruido de los ríos a lo lejos. Al inicio había estado emocionado de recorrer las Montañas Rojas. Siempre había querido visitarlas, después de todo. Y era una suerte que la empresa quisiera patrocinarlos. Pero ahora, entrenando en las Tierras de los Ríos, le parecía un precio difícil de pagar. 

Hoy iban a caminar todo el día, y luego de nuevo al siguiente, cargados con la misma cantidad de peso que llevarían durante la competencia, con sólo sus zapatos y bastones como apoyo. Tendrían que comer lo que hicieran, recoger leña en el camino, hervir agua en la tetera. Y, encima de todo, Brienne insistía en no usar audífonos u otras distracciones. Según ella, servía para acostumbrarse a gastar la menor cantidad de energía posible cuando llegara el momento, y un celular cargado podía ser la diferencia entre un accidente mortal y vivir para contarla, especialmente en campo abierto.

Jaime sentía que la giganta tenía mucha razón, pero se iban a volver locos si no se mataban antes de acabar el día.

Desesperado, sacó una tonada vieja, de esas que escuchaba su mamá, del fondo de su cabeza. Jaime empezó a tararearla, marcando el compás con cada paso. Dio una ligera palmada en el coro, y notó que la cabeza de Brienne se movió milimétricamente a un lado, como si no quisiera revelar que notaba el ruido. 

“¿No puedo ni pensar en música tampoco?” Jaime le soltó, y las orejas de Brienne se pusieron rojas como flores. 

“No,” Brienne se encogió de hombros. “La música no me molesta.”

Jaime sonrió aunque ella no podía verlo. “Es bueno saberlo.”

Siguió tarareando hasta terminar la canción, y pasó a silbar otra tonada, esta vez de las que Tyrion ponía en el auto cuando estaba deprimido. Decidió cantar la letra también, sólo para dejar en claro que era una de esas con montones de referencias a los cuerpos desnudos de mujeres. 

Brienne suspiró.

“¿No sabes ninguna canción mejor?” 

“Sólo clásicos.”

Brienne chasqueó la lengua. “Increíble.”

Ahogando una risa, Jaime casi quería preguntarle qué creía ella que era buena música, pero... 

“Tenía que ser un Lannister, para tener tan mal gusto,” Brienne añadió por lo bajo, y la pregunta se le murió a Jaime en la garganta, transformándose en un bufido. “Tanto dinero y tan poca educación,” apuntaló la giganta, más para sí que para alguien más.

Jaime entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo se le tensaba la quijada. No quería dejarla declarar victoria, pero la energía se le había convertido en ira, y prefería no hablarle cuando estaba así, así era como se metía en problemas. 

Con eso caminaron en silencio por largo rato, Jaime con los ojos clavados en el muro de mármol que eran la nuca y la espalda de Brienne. Otra canción, esta vez de su tía Genna, se asomó a su memoria, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que, con un resoplido de desdén, Jaime dejó que le surgiera a los labios.

“Rata inmunda,” empezó con voz suave. La espalda de Brienne se tensó, pero ella no lo miró. Alzando la voz, Jaime siguió cantando. “Animal rastrero, escoria de la vida.” Brienne sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Jaime tomó aire. “Adefesio mal hechooooooo.” 

Brienne bufó. Jaime cantó la siguiente sección a mayor velocidad, casi rompiendo el ritmo.

“Infrahumano, espectrodelinfierno, malditasabandija, cuánto daño me has hechooooooooo.”

Brienne metió la cabeza entre las manos. “Dioses.” 

“Alimaña,” Jaime señaló una ardilla en un árbol. “Culebra ponzoñosa.” Se volvió hacia una lagartija en una piedra. “Deshecho de la vida.” Se llevó las manos al pecho, y luego, extendiendo los brazos hacia Brienne de forma dramática, terminó. “Te odiooo y te despreciooooooooo.”

Brienne se volteó a mirarlo, la cara enmarañada mientras brincaba de una emoción a otra al verlo en plena interpretación. Le destellaba la mirada de enojo, las mejillas se enrojecieron, y en un punto Jaime casi pudo jurar que la giganta estaba tratando de contener la risa.

“Rata de dos... PA-taaaaassss,” Jaime la alcanzó, la mirada fija en sus ojos azules. “Te estoy hablando a tiiiiiii.” Brienne levantó una ceja y tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que venía. “Porque un bicho rastrero, aún siendo el más maldito,” Jaime le pasó delante, pero se giró para poder verle la cara. “Comparado contigo,” la miró deliberadamente de arriba abajo. “Se queda _muy_ chiquitooooooo.”

“Ya está,” Brienne avanzó hacia él, y Jaime retrocedió de espaldas, la risa abierta y honesta. “Suficiente.”

“¿Qué?” Jaime le dio una mirada conocedora. “¿Muy corriente para ti?”

Eso la hizo abrir los ojos como platos. “Yo no soy la que nació en cuna de oro.”

“Y yo hace años que dejé la mía,” Jaime se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta para seguir el camino. Satisfecho, continuó para sí. “Rata de dos pataaassss….”

“Maldita sanguijuela,” Brienne habló detrás de él, con voz temblorosa. Jaime se giró de pronto. La mujer tenía la cara sonrojada de ira, pero la mirada calma y fija en él. “Maldita cucaracha, que infectas donde picas, que hieres y que matas.” No tenía mala voz, Jaime se sorprendió al notar, era sólo que estaba tan llena de emoción que no podía cantar bien. 

Jaime le sonrió. 

“Rata de dos pataaaaasssss…”

“Te saltaste una estrofa.”

“Te estoy hablando a tiiiii...” 

“Denme paz.” Brienne trató de no devolverle la vista, la sonrisa casi se le escapaba.

“Porque un bicho rastrero,” Jaime le hizo un gesto a Brienne para que se uniera a él. Brienne puso los ojos en blanco, pero cuando él cantó, también lo hizo ella. “Aún siendo el más maldito, comparado contigo.” Brienne lo señaló de arriba abajo con la mano. “Se queda _muy_ chiquitooooo.”

La carcajada de Jaime resonó por entre los árboles, espantando pájaros y lagartijas. Brienne meneó la cabeza de nuevo. 

“Eres un caso perdido, Jaime.” 

“Sip,” Jaime se ajustó la maleta en la espalda, retomando el camino. “Pero por lo mismo soy divertido, cuando me dan la oportunidad.”

“Sí, claro,” Brienne dijo con sarcasmo. Jaime notó que aunque ella tenía piernas más largas, se permitió caminar a su paso.

“¡Es en serio! Soy bueno escuchando.” Jaime le dio un empujón amistoso con el hombro. “¿Qué ratas de dos patas has enfrentado últimamente, Brienne?”

“A ti.” 

“Ouch,” Jaime fingió ofensa. “¿Ahora cómo viviré?” 

“Ya encontrarás la forma.”

“Cierto,” Jaime aligeró el tono. “Ya entrené demasiado para rendirme, tengo que cruzar la Cresta Sur.” 

Un silencio amigable descendió entre ellos. 

“¿Por qué?” Brienne preguntó con delicadeza, luego de un rato. “¿Por qué la Cresta Sur? ¿Por qué este año?”

Jaime consideró su respuesta. Quería hacer un chiste del asunto, pero…

“La verdad es que me estoy haciendo viejo,” se escuchó decir. “Y hay mucho que no hice porque dejaba en mal a la familia, o no había tiempo por los negocios, y cosas así.” Jaime rezó para que Brienne viera la honestidad de la respuesta. “Apenas pude me alejé, para hacer las cosas que yo quería, yo solo.” 

Con el rabillo del ojo, Jaime vio que Brienne hizo un gesto de aprobación. “No sabía.”

“Wow,” Jaime sonrió. “Casi casi me dices algo lindo.” Brienne le dio una mirada que pudo haberlo matado, pero él sólo amplió la risa. “Gracias, igual.” 

Brienne frunció el ceño con confusión. “¿Por qué?”

“Por preguntar,” Jaime se encogió de hombros. Las mejillas de Brienne se sonrojaron un poco, y le devolvió una sonrisa ligera. Parecía que quería añadir algo, pero Jaime la interrumpió con una palmada. “Y ahora, complacencias. ¿Con qué otras canciones podemos armonizar?”

Para el final de la tarde tenían las gargantas cansadas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos. Y aquella noche, sentado al otro lado de la fogata, Jaime creyó, mientras escuchaba a Brienne contar una historia de cuando era niña, que quizás había valido la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias también a Paquita por darnos [un clásico](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9obV__MFMaY) que es un éxito a través de generaciones, países, y realidades alternativas.
> 
> EDIT: If by any chance you speak English, this one-shot is basically an elaborate joke [on this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTbh93rUnYM) by [Paquita la del Barrio](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paquita_la_del_Barrio). This is the only video on YouTube with lyrics in English. If you still have questions, feel free to ask.


End file.
